


[Podfic] Spin Control

by Trovia



Series: Spinner's Verse [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 72nd Hunger Games, 73rd Hunger Games, 74th Hunger Games, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anorexia, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, District 12 (Hunger Games), District 4 (Hunger Games), Exercise Addiction, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, News Media, Noncanonical Character Death, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Self-Hatred, Television
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: When Haymitch Abernathy’s alcoholism makes the prime time news, Finnick Odair is sent to live in District Twelve to pick up the pieces. But it’s hard to save a friend if you can barely stand looking yourself in the eye. And it might become impossible once that friend decides to move hell and high water to bring two of his tributes home at once, even if it should cost him his own life.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Spinner's Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/163856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814736) by [Trovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia). 



> I'm learning to podcast professionally, so what better way to practice than via podfic? 
> 
> It's a long story. I tend to finish projects, but no promises. 
> 
> **Full List Of Warnings:** forced prostitution & non-con (short but ugly); people dealing with sexual trauma; rape fantasies; self-hate; canon-typical violence; minor character death (of major canon characters); implied physical abuse of children (in the Mellark household); alcoholism & drug abuse; anorexia & exercise addiction; also I'm German so my abilities to do accents are limited, deal with it 
> 
> Credit for the intro goes to [YouTube user Isabella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKKVM1n97kI).

**Prologue (9:51 min)**

Alternatively you can listen to it [here](https://patricia-penn.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/6/2020/05/00_Prologue.mp3).


	2. Chapter 1: Newsflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who would over-indulge in such a positively shocking fashion at the greatest day of the year?"_

**Chapter 1: Newsflash (12:38 min)**

Alternatively you can listen to it [here](https://patricia-penn.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/6/2020/05/SP_01_Chapter-1.mp3).


End file.
